video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosgrove Hall Films
Cosgrove Hall Films (also known as Cosgrove Hall Productions) was a British animation studio founded by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall; its headquarters was in Chorlton-cum-Hardy, Manchester. Cosgrove Hall was once a major producer of children's television and animated programmes; Cosgrove Hall's programmes are still seen in over eighty countries. The company was wound down by its then owner, ITV plc, on 26 October 2009. It was mainly known for its series Danger Mouse and Count Duckula. Annuals Books Toys and Games VHS Videos and DVDs * Danger Mouse * The Wind in the Willows (1986) * Alias the Jester - The Ring * Cockleshell Bay * The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1986) * Danger Mouse Saves the World * Chorlton and Jamie's Magic Box * Creepy Crawlies * Seaside Tales from Cockleshell Bay * Robin and Rosie's Adventures in Cockleshell Bay * The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades * Danger Mouse to the Rescue * Creepy Crawlies - Sundial Stories * The Talking Parcel * The Wind in the Willows - Masquerade * The Wind in the Willows - The Enthusiastic Mr Toad/Oh Toad * The Reluctant Dragon/The Pied Piper of Hamelin * The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1988) * Count Duckula * Count Duckula - The Vampire Strikes Back * The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics (1988) * Count Duckula - A Fright at the Opera * The Wind in the Willows - School Days/Hot Air * Danger Mouse on the Orient Express * Count Duckula 1 - Autoduck * Count Duckula 2 - Transylvanian Homesick Blues * The Wind in the Willows 1 - Patient Toad and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows 2 - Mole's Cousin and Other Stories * Danger Mouse 1 - Double Take * Danger Mouse 2 - Double Bill * The Wind in the Willows - The Further Adventures of Toad * Count Duckula - Jungle Duck * The Count Duckula Bumper Special * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads (1989) * Count Duckula - Mysteries of the Wax Museum * The Wind in the Willows - Oh! Mr Toad! * Count Duckula - The Great Ducktective * Count Duckula - Bombay Duck * Count Duckula - OO Duck * The BFG (1990) * Count Duckula - Astro Duck * Count Duckula - Bumper Special: Volume 2 * The Wind in the Willows - Bumper Special * Count Duckula - Lost City of Atlantis * The Wind in the Willows - Mole's Cousin and Other Stories (1991) * Danger Mouse - Big Time Video * The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime * The Wind in the Willows - Happy Birthday and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories * Terry Pratchett Truckers * The Wind in the Willows (1993) * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads (1994) * The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1994) * The Wind in the Willows - Paperchase * The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1995) * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads/Spring Follies * Avenger Penguins: Volume 1 * Avenger Penguins: Volume 2 * Avenger Penguins: Volume 3 * The BFG (1995) * The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics (1995) * My Little Count Duckula - The Great Ducktective * My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games * Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997) * The BFG (1997) * The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons * Fifi and the Flowertots - Fifi's Talent Show * Fifi and the Flowertots - Fifi's In Charge Other: * Children's Favourites - Volume 1 * Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 1 * Lollipop Children's Favourites Vol. 2 * Bedtime Stories - Toad and Friends * More Children's Holiday Favourites * Children's Pre-School Special Collection * The Christmas Collection * Children's Pre-School Compilation * Children's Pre-School Favourites (1995) * Children's Playschool Favourites Category:VCI Shows Category:Pages with Wiki links